


A taste of your own medicine

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Revenge, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Mercurio takes revenge on Sebastian and his friends.A sequel to a slave to Gold





	A taste of your own medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts), [midnightisolde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightisolde/gifts).



Mercurio groaned in annoyance Sebastian had invited his annoying ass ventrue friends over and majority.

Of them unfortunately were ruder then Sebastian himself.

Mercurio had been tasked with serving the vampires herbal tea and other blood infused teas.

Along with cake made with virgin blood and the blood of the innocent to make matters worse one of the ventrue.

Had the audacity to snatch the tea from his hands without even saying thank you a bleach blonde ventrue.

Who was very handsome in appearance with eyes as grey as a thunder storm looked at Mercurio seductively.

The pale man was very attractive and Mercurio blushed when he looked at him but turned his gaze down at the floor making the vampire chuckle.

'' Sebastian he's a cutie pie you simply must let me borrow him some time it gets awfully lonely all by myself in that big mansion from time to time."

The bleach blonde cooed.

To his master Sebastian smirked and placed a dainty wrist on his chin contemplating his friends request.

'' Hmmm well Jonathan for the right price you can do whatever you want with him for $1800 of course." Sebastian replied back.

Mercurio stiffened. '' what the hell no Sebastian was just kidding right there's no way in hell he'd whore him out right?" Mercurio thought to himself.

That's when he was suddenly kicked hard in the ankle by the cainite next to him. The auburn haired and golden eyed ventrue with thick locks of hair and a fancy cut beard kicked him hard in the ankle.

Turning around Mercurio had to stop himself from cussing the other man out. He winced from the pain god dam this was definitely going to leave a mark in the morning.

The cruel vampire smirked. '' You insolent worm you human filth do you wish to starve me? If not go get us more tea this earl grey is atrocious!" The cainite spat rudely.

Mercurio bit his lip angrily and the last vamp next to him a baby faced. Black curly headed vamp with purple eyes frowned at his friend.

'' Anderson be nice this man is serving your drinks the least you could do was say thank you." 

The other ventrue replied but the other just waved him off.

'' Oh shut up Jamie human's are our property I'll treat him however i want!" 

He snapped back.

Jamie frowned. ''Eric please stop we've talked about this." 

The younger vampire pleaded while they were busy arguing Mercurio took the tea tray and slinked away into the kitchen.

The ghoul grumbled curses and complaints about the ventrue under his breath while he fixed their tea and instead of adding human blood.

He smiled wickedly suddenly remembering the rats blood in the fridge he got for mitnick.

He grinned and ran up to the back to go get it from the mini fridge in the other room.

He was going to show them all nobody fucks with Mercurio Bianchi and gets away with it after getting the rats blood.

And carefully placing it in the teacups of all the rude vamps except Jamie's Mercurio then added sugar and honey to the mix.

Before going and serving the offending drinks to the cainites.

Once again the vamps rudely accepted the drinks unaware of the contamination within them.

Sebastian was the first to get sick and his friends soon followed puking up blood and running towards the bathroom.

Jamie burst out laughing extremely amused by the whole situation the laughter was so contagious Mercurio help but laugh as well.

And soon they heard the sounds of sebastian's angry cursing coming from the hall that was their cue to leave.

'' Come on let's get out of here I'm sure Sebastian will take your head if he comes back in here."

 

Jamie said taking Mercurio's hand and leaving the room completely.

At that the two left venture tower to God knows where but for some reason.

Mercurio felt completely safe in the other man's hands and at that the ghoul let himself be carried away.

 

The end.


End file.
